The Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune
by WiseGirl747
Summary: Takes place after TLH , what happens at camp halfblood after the Argo II is ready to set sail? what will our heroes face on their way to Greece? This is my first fanfic R & R   ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Argo II

**HEY! WISEGIRL747 here. This is my first fanfic, so please be nicee, and remember to review. Im up for constructive criticism, just no flames please XD. Tell me what you think. This is the first time im doing this :P. **

**Jason POV**

"Hey, Jason, hurry up will ya?" Leo called across the camp.

Sighing, Jason, Son of Jupiter, stood up and started to follow Leo. Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin had been working tirelessly for the past 6 months on Leo's ship, the Argo II, named after the first Jason's ship. And it seemed they had finally managed to complete their massive project.

Mostly, the other cabins had been doing all their chores for them, and getting the worst bathroom slots. But most campers supported this, because they wanted to find Percy, and make sure he had survived Roman Camp. Now the only thing that was missing was Jason to remember the exact location of the camp. Then he, Leo, Piper and Annabeth would be on their way to San Francisco, then ultimately, Greece.

Annabeth had been bugging the Hephaestus cabin for weeks now that they were behind schedule. Anyone, even Jason, could tell how excited and nervous she was to see Percy again. At least now (hopefully) she would stop bugging everyone to help Leo's cabin to pick up the pace.

The Aphrodite cabin, led by Piper, helped to campers working on the Argo II by giving everyone in need energy drinks, caffeine and sugar. The Apollo cabin treated to any injuries, and in their spare time made up haikus or sang songs about the ship or the situation.

Meanwhile Jason sat there watching, that he the progress, trying to regain his memory. Now he got back so much felt guilty for feeling this way about Piper, because the images of Reyna started getting clearer and clearer. But everytime he would look at her, he would feel a current down his back.

He hadn't shared the details of Reyna with anyone. Piper would get sad, Annabeth would start worring if Percy remembers her or not and Leo, he would just get over-excited and accidentally let it slip.

Thinking about all his problems, Gaia, Piper or Reyna, the infamous, missing Percy Jackson and a long lost sister (Thalia) was really hurting his head, so he decided to follow Leo towards his ship.

When he got to Bunker 9 he was amazed. He had left it half finished just last night, and now the huge ship glowered above him, with the head of Festus, Leo's metal dragon as the masthead.

"Wow, how long till we set sail?" Jason asked Leo

"Well, we've only finished the building. We have to stock the boat and test fly it…so should take about a week to go, but man, we have to know where we're flying to so urry up and remember." Leo replied

Suddenly the conch horn blew, calling all the campers for lunch. All the campers left what they were doing and got going. Leo went to tell of some kid who left a blowtorch running, and Jason was joined by Piper. As she smiled up at him, he couldn't help but smile back, maybe there was hope after all…

**Tell me what you think by reviewingggg! This is my first fanfic and first chapter so please be nicee, I accept constructive criticism, but please not flames.**

**Peace**

**WISEGIRL747 **


	2. Chapter 2: The hunters of Artemis

**Heyy, Wisegirl747 again. I really would appreciate it if I got some feed back from you guys too, so pleasseee, if you can read you can revieew as well. So anyways, I've decided to add 2 new chapters every weekend, but if I don't get enough reviews, I might have to rethink that, so remember to REVIEW. Anyways, heres chapter 2… **

Jason POV

Jason was sitting alone on the Jupiter, oops, I mean Zeus table, when Chiron the centaur beat his hoofs (!) to silence the campers. "The Hunters of Artemis have returned to camp. I would appreciate it if no one…" looking at the Stoll brothers "poisons or gravely injures them. And if that is possible, we shall have a hunters versus campers capture the flag match."

At this the whole pavilion broke out into cheers. Upon hearing this, a group of teenage girls walked into the pavilion and went to sent on the ever empty table of Lady Artemis. Upon settling them down, a girl with shoulder length spiky black hair, a silver lieutenants band, kinda like a princess tiara, and skull earrings came to sit at the Zeus table with Jason. The rest of the hunters watched her like Jason was going to attack, and they ready to defend any second.

Feeling their discomfort the girl turned around and said, "It's fine. He's not going to harm me." The hunters listened to her, and turned back to their lunch, though they kept on shooting Jason dirty looks. Sighing, the girl plopped down next to him and gave him a huge sideways hug, much appreciated by the rest of the hunters…NOT! "Jason, you have a lot of explaining to do," Thalia said to her younger brother. "but it can wait till after lunch, man, I am starving." And she dug in.

After lunch, Thalia went to settle the hunters in cabin 8, and Jason decided to go for a walk on the beach. It was peaceful, away from all this stress of the end of the world and all. As he got further he recognized the figures of Piper and Annabeth sitting on the golden sand and Leo besides them. Annabeth seemed to be telling them about something and as Jason approached Piper looked up and smiled. Gods, she was beautiful!

"Annabeth was just going to tell us about Percy, you wanna listen too?" she asked

"Sure." he replied and sat down in their semi-circle. Just then Thalia jogged up and filled in their little circle.

"The first time I saw him, we were only twelve, and he was passed out, because him and his mother had been attacked by the Minotaur, he managed to slay it but, it had taken his mother. Chiron asked me to take of him…" she paused looking out to sea, and Jason realized that this was probably the first time he'd seen her close to tears.

Taking a deep breath, Annabeth continued her story about Percy. For the next couple of hours her story went on, and Jason was amazed that only teenage boy could do all these things, mostly alone. When Annabeth's story was finished, the group just sat in silence. Until Piper said, "What does he look like? I've never seen him before."

"Wait a second, I think I have a picture with me…here it is." And from her pocket she pulled out a glossy photograph.

On it were five people, Annabeth, Thalia, and three people Jason didn't recognize. "That Grover, he's a satyr, and he's Percy's protector and one of his best friends," Thalia said pointing at a boy with a lot of acne, curly hair, a rasta cap and baggy jeans. "And that's Nico, he's son of Hades." she continued pointing at a boy who looked about twelve. He had dark hair and eyes. He was wearing all black, with a black sword at his side, and a silver skull ring, like he was Goth or something. "That's Percy, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said softly pointing at a boy about sixteen years of age, with black hair, with a grey streak, from holding up the sky and sea green eyes. He was quite fit, and it was obvious that everyone was happy, in the photo.

"Good old Kelp head," Thalia said "when we find him, I'm going to beat him up." She finished, smiling. "Wow." Was all Piper said, and Jason couldn't help feel a little jealous, and Leo looked between Thalia and Annabeth a quizzically "Seaweed Brain? Kelp head?" he asked

"He's not exactly the brightest guy his age." Thalia replied, while Annabeth glared at her. "What? You know it's the truth Annabeth!" At that all five of them burst out laughing, and gasping for air.

Suddenly, Jason felt a sharp pain beginning at the base of his skull, and going through his whole head. He doubled over groaning, and clutching his head. Thalia put her arm around him asking him something, but he was in too much pain to understand what she was saying.

"Go, get Chiron quickly!" he heard Annabeth yell at some one. "No, no I'm fine," Jason managed to say "the memories just came back really fast." He sat up groaning.

"What did you remember?" Annabeth asked almost fearfully. "I just remembered the location of the Roman camp."

**Soo, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please remember to review, and I want to ask what you think: Who's POV should I do next -Annabeth -Leo -Thalia -Piper See ya- Wisegirl747.**


	3. Chapter 3: To go, Or Not to go

**Heyy all. Im really sorry for the paragraph prob****lem in chapter 2, I really don't know what happened, but after spending hours on it, I managed to fix it. Im also REALLLYYY sorry for not updating earlier, but I've been really busy with school, and tests and stuff, so I have tried to give you guys a longer chapter. Also I tried to edit weeks ago but that stupid error kept popping up. Thanks to Mistynl, Artemis GoH, MyCharacterIsAwesome and Megan5162. Also to all those who alerted and favourited my story. I love you all. **

**Disclaimer: Yup, that's me, I own it all, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Alex Rider, The Power of Five…the works…**

**No*sighs* unfortunately, I don't, but I will soon enough*evil grin & laugh***

**Thalia**** POV**

After making sure that Jason was okay, lying in the infirmary without her for a few minutes, Thalia grabbed Annabeth and took her out side.

"So?" she just stood there looking at her friend.

"What Thals? And don't give me that look, you know it freaks me out." Annabeth responded quickly, slightly flinching under Thalia's x-ray gaze.

"So, you know where Kelp Head is now…what do you plan on doing? And Chiron said that the remembrance he just had, Jason won't e able to travel for about 3 days. That's what Annie." Thalia said sharply

"Oh, that, I was just planning to…um…you know…take…um…nothing. And don't call me Annie, you know I hate it" Annabeth faltered under Thalia's unusually sharp gaze.

"So you're planning on taking the ship? How do you plan on managing it?"

Annabeth's head just fell, and when she looked up, Thalia could see tears pooling in her stormy eyes. And her natural instinct was to go and put her arms around her friend. They stayed like that while Annabeth cried. Her friend was usually so strong, so this breakdown worried her. Finally Annabeth managed to pull herself together and pulled away for Thalia.

"I'm going to my cabin," she said in a voice as dead s her expression "check on Jason for me will you?"

And without waiting for a reply she ran off towards the cabins. After casting one last glance at Annabeth's figure Thalia walked back to the infirmary.

Jason looked much better already, but just not enough to travel. He had a glint in his eyes whenever he was around Piper, he seemed happier too.

Thalia went up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How you feeling bro? Annabeth wanted me to check up on you. Do you feel good enough to travel?"

Chiron looked at her with disapproving eyes from the corner of the room.

"Thalia, as I have explained before, Jason is not fit to travel before 3 days, earliest. It would be unwise to move him while he is in such a fragile state. May I know the emergency of this trip. We know where…Percy is now; he won't run away from us you know."

Thalia just looked at Jason, who read her eyes and seemed to understand.

"Its Annabeth isn't it?" he asked his elder sister softly, without breaking eye contact.

"Yeah." Thalia sighed "I've never seen her this…this broken." Then in a louder voice she continued "Chiron, we have to leave today. This is not only for Percy or Annabeth, but the whole of Camp-Half Blood. Everyone's depressed; no one has any more spirit to continue. If we don't get Percy back soon I don't think we'll be able to help the Romans defeat Gaia and the Giants. The whole world will then fall into chaos, and I don't even want to think of what will happen to Annabeth."

There were tears pooling in her eyes. _Am I crying? Since when do I cry? I swear Annabeth's getting to me!___Thalia thought to herself as she angrily wiped at the moisture pooling in her eyes.

After all this time, Chiron had never see Thalia get overly emotional over something. "She must really feel about this" he thought to himself, before Thalia continued

"Percy's like the younger brother I never had…" here she was interrupted by Jason's loud

"Hey, what about me?"

Giving him a dirty look that had him covering behind the sheets she continued, pleased that Piper as well was glaring at her younger brother, while Leo was rolling on the ground laughing.

"The younger brother I never had, even thought, technically he's my younger cousin…that means that Nico also is, and Bianca was too, then also Jason's cousins and…anyways," she said getting back on topic "we _have___to get him back to camp to get him ready for Greece…NOW!"

By the end Thalia was practically bawling her eyes out. Leo handed her tissue with a slight smirk on his face. Piper and Jason were just looking at her in shock. And Chiron had a look that was a cross between amused and shocked.

"Is the world coming to the end? Is it just a dream, or is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, actually crying?" came a soft voice from behind her.

She whipped around to see Annabeth standing in the doorway, looking a complete mess, but with and amused expression and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yep Annie I think that you finally got to me…happy?"

"Very." Was Annabeth's response as she came and hugged her friend.

"Chiron, have you made up your mind yet?" came Piper's voice for the chair next to the bed, which Jason was in.

Chiron got up and went to check on Jason, to make sure that he was fine and that his stats were normal. Finally, after a long and awkward silence he said to Jason

"You feel well enough to go, m'boy?"

Jason just looked at his sister, Annabeth, Piper and Leo, before nodding.

"You shall leave in the morning. I want the four of you accompanied by Thalia, Nico and Grover. I am not sure about the reactions of the Romans but you must be prepared for anything. In the meantime, I will go help the campers stock up the Argo II." With that he left the infirmary.

Everyone just stared after him, and the awkward silence was broken by Annabeth's soft whisper of "I'm going to see Seaweed Brain again."

Thalia put her arm around her now crying-in-joy friend and said "Yes you are Annie, yes you are."

**Sooo…what do you guys think? You can tell me in a review *hint,hint*. Did you know that if you press the review on a story, the button turns purple, and if your review button on my story is still blue, that means that you haven't reviewed…anywhoo, next chapter they all leave for the Roman camp and introducing (drum roll please) NICO, and GROVER…YAY! Remember to review :D**

**Peace, **

**Wisegirl747**


	4. Chapter 4: Nico & Grover

**Don't kill me! :O *audience throws various pieces of fruit atWiseGirl*… I'm soooo sorry, I haven't updated in ages. I was busy with test and exams, and then I got caught up in making other stories, that I didn't think about this one much. But I didn't forget about it. I am now writing five stories, and I need to update them all often. Since my summer started I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted my story, you guys rock, and you made my day. **

**Disclaimer: I never did, and never will own PJO…not until Rick Riordan gives it to me**

"Leo, I'm really impressed, I didn't think you could manage all this in such little time." Jason whistled at the sight of the large dragon-headed ship, which stood majestically in front of him. It was like a scene from a movie, lots of people yelling and walking across the ship's deck, placing and fixing things.

"But can it fly?" Piper asked, slightly doubtfully. Jason's weight was all on her, as he didn't have enough energy to walk by himself just yet.

"Yeah Beauty Queen, it _is_ a flying ship you know, its _supposed_ to fly. When we tested it out yesterday all the kids on board started screaming their lungs out. Nearly knocked Jake of the ship, I'm sure he didn't want to be covered in a full body cast yet again. Have some faith in me." Leo's response was obviously meant to ease Piper's nerves, but it didn't have much effect on her.

"It better fly, Valdez, I'm no fan of heights, so if anything happens, it's gonna be your neck." Thalia's voice floated up to them. It seemed that she had gotten over her crying fit from yesterday, and was back to normal, well what was normal for her anyways. Beside her stood a pale and scared looking Annabeth, who couldn't take her eyes of the giant ship standing in front of her, as if her life was depending on it.

"Don't worry Thalia; I'm sure Nico will enjoy flying just as much as you will." Annabeth spoke in a hushed voice.

"Speaking of, where are Grover and Death Breath? We need to get going." Thalia sounded extremely irritated, probably by the fact that they would be flying in a giant ship, which she could probably fall out of.

"Nice of you to ask Thalia, but I was here a while ago. And thank you for your concern about me flying on that thing Annabeth, but I think I'll be able to handle it better than Pinecone Face here." A soft, menacing voice came from the dark shadows that had somehow collected behind the group.

Thalia jumped a little at the voice and drew her bow, Annabeth pulled out her dagger and faced the darkness, Piper had the same reaction as Annabeth, but with a bit more difficulty as Jason was still leaning on her, whilst Leo let out a very unattractive squeak and jumped about 10 feet in the air before pulling out a very attractive, bright pink hammer from his handy tool belt.

"I come in peace." The voice came again, and this time, a boy of around thirteen or fourteen walked out of the shadows with his hand in the air and an amused expression on his face. He had shaggy black hair that kept coming in the way of his serious, brown eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, dark jeans and a black leather jacket on top, with black converse. On his hand was a sliver ring, in the shape of a skull. On his side was a black sword. He was the boy, the son of Pluto…sorry Hades from the picture, maybe a bit older by a year or two.

He had a serious expression on his face, which turned into a grin upon seeing all their expressions. Leo was still holding the pink hammer and staring at the boy shell-shocked and frozen in place. So the boy in black held out a pale hand to Jason, who took it, if a little hesitantly.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades." The boy said in a friendly manner, shaking Jason's hand.

"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter…er…that's Zeus to you I'm guessing, and brother of Thalia." Jason said in the same tone as Nico, flinching slightly as he took Nico's cold hand. Seriously, it was as if the guy had gone and stuck his hand in the freezer for an hour or something.

Nico nodded in recognition, and gave Jason a grim smile, "So you're the Roman Hera replaced Percy with. I just hope your people won't have killed him by the time we get to him."

He then introduced himself to Piper in the same strange friendly manner he had shown to Jason. He didn't seem like a kid, if you looked in his eyes, one could see years of wisdom and regret, but when he smiled he turned back into that young kid he had been when Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover had found a couple of years back.

Then he turned to Leo, and the first thing he said to him was,

"Dude, I hope you know that you're holding a very large and unattractive pink hammer. Very manly." Leo turned red at Nico's amused words and quickly shoved the hammer back into his tool belt. Then, still flushing, he shook the hand of a smirking Nico, unable to make full eye contact.

Suddenly a kid with curly hair, acne, a Rasta cap and baggy jeans came running in their direction. He was wheezing heavily, and holding his knees panting. Jason looked at his shoes and randomly thought _Man; this kid must have some big feet to fill out those shoes. _By the time he had been able to focus on the kid's face, he had stopped hyperventilating, and was gazing curiously at Leo, Piper and him.

Suddenly the baggy jeans, hat and big shoes made sense.

"You're a faun!" Jason exclaimed loudly. Staring at the boy in front of him, "The one from Annabeth's photo!"

"Um…yeah Jason, this is Grover, the _satyr _from Annabeth's picture, he's Percy's protector and best fri…okay fine _one of _Percy's best friends, happy?" Thalia emphasized the word "satyr" and she changed her sentence due to the fact that Nico was glaring at her, _If looks could kill, Thalia would be a pile of ashes at his feet. _The thought popped into Jason's head as he glimpsed Nico's glare. _I've been spending too much time around Leo, I'm starting to think like him. _ And he just shook his head slightly in frustration.

Sighing and shaking his head at his friends' antics, Grover took it upon himself to introduce himself to the trio. Jason didn't miss the curious gaze Grover gave him, when Jason had introduced himself. It was the same look Nico had given him. It was basically saying, _Is this guy really that important that Percy, Hero of Olympus, Beloved friend, cousin and boyfriend, had to be sent away? Is he really worth all this trouble?_ Jason wanted to yell "Well I sure hope so, or were doomed". But he kept his silence. 

Then Chiron came to stand with their group, and stood for a few seconds, gazing upon the beauty of Leo's ship. Then he turned and clasped his hand on Leo's shoulder, and began congratulating and complimenting Leo, and everyone who worked on the ship, but mostly Leo. In return Leo grinned broadly at the centaur. Then Chiron turned to talk to Nico and Grover, and began discussing something Jason didn't quite catch, with them.

Looking at the huge ship, and thinking of returning to the Roman camp after all these months made Jason…excited, but he had made friends at Camp Half-Blood, and he didn't want to leave them, but it wasn't like he didn't have friends there either, friends he hadn't seen in months, Reyna…

"Jason! Are you okay?" Piper's worried voice and hushed words reached him, and he just nodded, opening his eyes to gaze her in her multicoloured ones. He could get lost in all the emotions and thoughts he could see in her eyes. Her scent intoxicated him, and her very presence made his breath stop and his heart skip a beat.

Jason was pulled out of his trance as Chiron's loud voice thundered right next to him, making him flinch.

"Alright campers, we're ready to go, prepare for take-off."

Immediately tons of campers finished their last minute preparations and began doing something too complicated for Jason to understand. In a much softer voice he added to the group standing around him,

"You all better get on board, it's ready to leave. All set?" Everyone just nodded, too frightened to speak, or make any sound. Jason felt Piper's arm stiffen around him, and he grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze, which she returned, once she had gotten out of shock.

Picking up their bags and luggage the group began to slowly make their way to the gangplank and the majestic ship, but Annabeth went up to Chiron and gave him a huge hug, which must have been hard, but he hugged her back and whispered something Jason didn't quite catch, except for Percy's name. After letting him go, Annabeth went to Thalia, who also gave the centaur a hug, who put her arm on her friends' shoulder. Nico and Grover both shook hands with Chiron.

Chiron then spoke to the trio softly, "Good luck, I know you can do this, I have faith in you, don't worry. It's your destiny. You will not be alone; we will always stand behind you, even if the Roman's don't. And Jason, remember, Camp Half-Blood is always available for you to return to, if you want." At the end of Chiron's speech, a silently crying Piper ran to the centaur and hugged him hard, leaving Jason very awkwardly trying to remain standing by himself.

Chiron then shook hands with both Jason and Leo, and turned to face the whole group.

"I believe in each and every one of you. You are brave, strong and passionate, I believe that we can win over the Roman's to our side, and defeat Gaia. I am proud to be called your teacher and mentor. Now, you have a ship to catch."

Nodding at them, Chiron dismissed them and walked (galloped?) off. The demi-gods and the satyr exchanged a look and turned to the big ship.

On the gang plank, Jason stopped (stopping Piper as well, as she held his weight) and caught a look of the forge, and beyond that, some what of the camp.

"Home sweet home," Piper's voice reached Jason, causing him to turn around and study her face. Tears were running down her face, _Piper never cried, never! _ "Makes me wonder if I'll ever see it again, if I'll ever make it back alive." She managed a sad smile in Jason's direction.

Jason nudged her, smirking, and asked "Sure you will, and besides, who else will put Drew in her place if not you?"

Giggling, Piper led Jason up the slope, into the ship, their home for the next couple of months or so, leaving behind Camp Half-Blood.

**WOOO! 1775 words! I hope this makes up for the long wait. I know that my writing style will have changed a bit after this long, but please tell me what you think of it. Revieww!**

**WiseGirl747**


	5. Beta needed

**Okay guys, JUST DON'T CLOSE THE PAGE AFTER DISCOVERING THIS (which is usually what I do) but I need some help. I know you probably hate me by now, and even more so after discovering that no, this isn't an update, and I'm so sorry. But I'm really trying to focus on school right now, and I know that isn't exactly a good reason to not update for like a year, but still. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. **

**So the main reason that I'm lying in my bed, dreaming of nutella, wondering how I'm going to wake up for football practice tomorrow **_**and**_** writing this, while I'm sick (yet again) is because I was watching Perks of Being a Wallflower and the idea just hit me, and now it won't leave me alone. Logan Lerman's acting in that just blew me away, and it got me thinking about PJO. Now, his acting wasn't terrible in the movie, just the script was, so he still kind of stands as an older version of Percy in my mind. SOOOooooo here's my idea…I want to make a Percy Jackson/Perks of Being a Wallflower crossover, especially since I noticed there were none in existence. **

**The reason I need help is that I am sitting my IGCSE's this year, and I am taking 7, probably including art, which will be crazy difficult. So I basically need a beta. Someone who's good with English, as I won't have much time to edit my work, whilst taking two English papers. I also need that person to help me with ideas and just kind of be there to help me out with this, because it is seriously not leaving me alone. Soo, if your interested in this (if you've even stuck around for the whole thing…I love you) could you please just message me a short paragraph of your work, and I'll make the decision as soon as possible. **

**Thank you all, I love you**

_**WiseGirl 747**_


End file.
